


Wingman

by pb_nj



Series: KINK Bros Series [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bromance, Gen, broship, grey's on crack, pre grey-sloan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_nj/pseuds/pb_nj
Summary: Link tries to wingman for Nico
Series: KINK Bros Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038442
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> So I am starting a series of ~~crack~~ ficlets showing Nico and Link's bro-ship: Kim + Link = KINK
> 
> This one is set pre Grey-Sloan: Link is in his fellowship year and Nico is still an intern. I just kinda made up the gap between them.
> 
> Please don't take this too seriously guyaas. Just all in good fun (you'll see why).

The first time Link tried to wingman for Nico, he accidentally ended up charming the guy too much.

He didn't mean to but he doesn't know how to be a wingman for gay friends and Link thought bringing Nico to a gay bar is the least he can do for his favorite intern. And also because he needs Nico to not be a sour single gay for at least one day.

"Dude, come on, my girlfriend wants to do a double date thing but you're the only friend who I have who she likes."

"You mean, I'm your only friend that's not a girl. Also, you forget, I'm single."

"Then let's arrange for someone to be your date."

"....Escorts are illegal in some states."

"No! I'm gonna get you a boyfriend! Be your wingman."

"...."

"Gay bar and open tab on me."

"Game."

Link knows Nico's type in guys but no one seems to fit tonight and he needs to somehow get someone decent by the end of this. They've been by the bar for an hour and even he is starting to think he may have a type in men from just pointing guys out for Nico.

"So why are you so intent on making your girlfriend's double date dream come true?"

"Coz I'm a romantic and a good boyfriend."

"You just want to get in her good books after you forgot your 6th monthversary."

"Once you're in your fellowship year you'll know the feeling of thinking everyday feeling the same. Oh how about that guy coming over to us?"

Nico looked at the guy coming towards them and can already see this is not gonna play out. "And I'm telling you this is a bad idea."

The guy was good looking, curly dark hair with blue eyes. More on the slim side and a head shorter than Nico. Not exactly his type but he is handsome and Nico could do worse.

"Hey, you come here often?" he hears Link say as soon as the guy reaches the bar.

_Oh boy._

Nico was on his fifth beer now and has been listening to Link and this Matthew talking on and on for a good 2 hours. He doesn't know how their conversation went from the weather to the latest hair restoration surgery.

"Well, you have a good set of hair on you. Are you naturally blond?" Matthew asks and Nico chokes on his beer. The innuendo goes over Link's head.

"Yeah! Au natural! I nearly lost all my hair as a kid but that's a story for next time."

"Next time huh.. Listen I really had fun tonight but I can't stay long." Matthew slides a tissue over to Link and not so subtly inserts it under his palm, his fingers lingering on Link's for longer than necessary.

"I'm free Thursday night and will be here. Same time."

"Yeah man! It was nice meeting you." Link smiles and just before Matthew leaves, he squeezes Link's knee.

"See? He's a great guy! I think you two will hit it off." Link turns to Nico with a big, triumphant smile.

"Yeah except for the fact that you actually forgot to introduce us to each other."

Nico never knew Link's eyes could grow that big. He would've laughed if he didn't feel bad for the guy, "Check the tissue."

Link unfolded the tissue in his palm and saw what must be Matthew's number in it with a heart.

"Did... I just get myself a date with him?"

"Yeap. Nice wingmanning." He pats Link's shoulder and turns to go.

"Wait. Nico.. YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE! NICO! We haven't found you a boyfriend yet!"

"At least you got yourself one."

"NOT FUNNY!"

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like we need wholesome Nico-Link friendship and I deeply apologise (not really) for the fact that I am making Link a funny mess in this series.
> 
> Also I don't plan to just make crack/funny ficlets for this series but my mind gravitates to crackthoughts like ALL THE TIME. So if you have some nice friendship prompts hit me up in the comments or on my tumblr ask [pb-nj](http://pb-nj.tumblr.com)


End file.
